Talk:ZGMF-X09B Revenge Gundam (Newtype Series)
Please change the comment on the power source, any scanners could pick up the byproducts of baryonic decay the drive is supposed to produceEcho 1125 01:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, it isn't research similar to Celestial Beings GN Drives, it has no Baryonic Matter or decay. The Powersource it wields is matter born off a Big Bang, it cannot be manipulated by people without Spatial Awareness, Mirage Colloid Particles under intense radiation pressure evolve into it. As for the Buster Sword, it is based off the Zwei's from 00, I meant I hand held Positron Cannon (like Astray Blue Frame's) and not one used on ships anyway. - BoRadiant 08:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but that made no sense at all - thus not a valid reason. SPARTAN-118 Actually, look on the Story its connected to and you'll find this - You can confirm it yourself, Spartan - http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Alternative. Meaning that unless you own my brain, you have NO idea what I'm planning and there is nothing you can do about it which deleting the page since it is connected to a page with this Template would be against Admin Guidelines - you are to be helpful but not entertain you're own agenda which was seen with the Admin of Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Wiki who was removed from Administration by Wikia Help and the Wikia Community when brought up on the official site, but I would like to point out that there has been no Technical Analysis in Gundam Seed bar from information they have on hand - like information on the Mobile Weapon in their possession or the disk Rau Le Creuset gave to Azreal through Flay. Azreal GUESSED Freedom and Justice were nuclear powered due to how long they had been fighting for compared to the Second Generation G-Weapons, any scans externally by either Coordinators or Naturals will get a "Nuclear Reaction" Result and therefore they have no idea about the energy source because units seen with them surpass all known Models to date which is because of the Technology difference between Humans and Newtypes. Also Spartan, I will give you a link to show you a Mobile Suite that USES a Positron Cannon, if you want - http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame_Second_L#Tactical_Arms_Sword. Since some of you are confused on the Particles used in the Celestial Engines, they are called CREATION PARTICLES, literally containing the power to create, reinforce and destroy. Positron cannons on ships are weaker than a Creation Mega Launcher, which has beam as big and wide as a Drake-class, being a weapon with long range and massive destructive power. Like most of my fics, based off GN Particles from Gundam 00, because we all love them so much. Creation Particles if released incorrectly, especially by Naturals or Coordinators, is poisonous so the designs of the Particles disguise themselves as Nuclear power to defend the curious from injury you could say. Finally, the name of Qubeley and similar successor suits under different codes WILL be appearing in my Fanfiction albeit using different equipment, the pilot: Cecile Boonar herself is based off Haman Karn. Also, I thank you for forcing me to release that spoiler, APS. I don't intend any insult if that is what you get from reading above, nor am I showing off, I am only stating facts that some of you may not have noticed or forgotten but you have to remember that Gundam Seed and Destiny were my favorite Gundam Series prior to 00 and Unicorn hence I still watch it regularly. Thank you for your opinions and questions all the same, I'm sure its been enlightening for some. - --BoRadiant 16:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) For that, a large tl;dr. As for position canons, a mobile suit cannot "cut through it" with a blade. Even the Strike's shield + Armour failed to block a direct hit, Akatsuki only survived because it's designed to absorb beam and other energy attacks. As for equipment, it seems a tad god-modded, primarily with the ability for the sabre to double-function as a pistol, as well as the suit itself being a bit over-powered. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It only said that. It didn't imply that it was from a mobile suit held Positron Cannon.}} For what I have in mind for the fic, its how it should be, therefore you're opinions mean nothing to me - I have used Creation Particles before and you are not changing my plans yet. And how is it godly in power? I've seen rookies shoot off an arm of a Mobile Suite instantly, as for defying physics - its MY alternate universe Fanfiction, hence I can do anything I bloody want with its physics, besides the Revelation had Creation Particles and its already written into the story while the sword is meant to act like a shield. The Positron Cannon bit will be altered to MS Size variant ONCE I HAVE TIME to do so, I've long altered some of the timeline and physics of the series, the only CANON bit that I am sticking to is the Late Cosmic Era - Creation Particles in my fic has been around for 12000 Years since the time of Atlantic Empire in Seed. I would like to remind you that this is my fic, I have written practically everything already, I won't be forced to change a story that I have put all effort and soul into because you all insist - not even if a million of you insist for me to do so. - --BoRadiant 08:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) This is a pathetic excuse for an argument, I didn't see people argue in Code Geass when they had a sword that countered Energy, nor did anyone on there argue when a Supernatural Immortal Capability came into existence. Its true that I diverge somewhat from Canon, but to stick to every letter of Canon is the Bane of Fanon, the last person who did that was WolfRisingSun and he LOST his Admin Access because of his acts of Tyranny - suppression of Fan ideas when Fanon Writers want to use them while he himself didn't follow the same rules. Canonizers don't deserve a place in Fanon, they add their Fanon ideas while becoming self-sufficient Tyrants while deluding themselves that they do things for the greater good, but at the same time I admit that Fanon comes from and in some cases is inspired by Canon. But to restrict ingenious ideas just because YOU THINK their inappropriate is morally wrong and against human rights - it is suppression and if you start ruining my work (either by deletion, editing or moving) it'll be an act of electronic Genocide which at that point you will all become like WRS and I'll get an old friend of mine involved and he'll call Wiki Support to correct this wrong. Do you know why I strive to become Admin at everything I do? To ensure Freedom on Fanon or Fanfiction Wikis, normal Wikis which anyone can edit has security however Fanon or Fanfiction Wikis do not, if Admins on Fan Wikis are obsessive Rule mongers then they have no right being an Admin on a Fan Wiki since they show no mercy however...some people including APS are helpful and tell you how to correct the problem which on the Revenge I have done to my acceptable outline of the story. However, Creation Particles especially are the cornerstone of my story, they go and the fanfiction dies - because it is already written in on FF.NET making it a plot device, if not the MAIN PLOT device, it is the lifeblood of my fanfiction. My Fanfictions usually use a based Particle in them based off the GN Particles, different and unique depending on the series, they ALL act as lifeblood for my fanfictions. Also, a Fanon Wiki IS supposed to be in an entire Alternate Universe compared to the original Wiki APS, otherwise you may as well close down the wiki and go to the Gundam Wiki instead since they are more CANON for you're liking. In Alternate Universes, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE and REAL WORLD PHYSICS don't always apply, also I would also have you consider that a single thing added or changed in the original Canon Universe can only BE AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. If that is the way you feel, delete everything and everyone on the Wiki since the main purpose of the Alternate Universe doesn't apply here then NO FANFICTIONs should exist, if that is what you're implying - if you like I'll get in contact with a group of friends on FF.NET who I have conversed with for opinions on this, you won't find any support out of them for what you've made the Wiki sound like, which I point out is the MAIN reason you probably don't have more editors and pages on here - I convinced DragonKnightRyu to join the Wiki may I add. Free Rights is a major strong point for me, considering free rights, I'm in the right here and my logic is just. - --BoRadiant 14:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Why can't we just namespace the appropriate articles. They will still be on this site. Hardly anything will be changed. Also. Take a look at Halo Fanon. They strictly follow canon. But are still able to establish one of the greatest wikis on the internet. But because I have nothing to argue about, I will kindly leave this argument to the others. I tried my best to argue for you. But I cannot do anything else. ~ APS New Guidelines are being drawn. I ask of you to please refrain from flaming this talk page. Or I will enact immediately. Oh. And this is one of the best Gundam fanon IMO. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/1/The_Golden_Age_Chaotic_Cosmos ~ APS If you said, 118 cleanly that the main problem was the way I had worded the physics behind the Creation Particles then we wouldn't have had this argument, but then again it is also my fault for overreacting - I tend to do that when things belonging to me are inevitably threatened in any way. Technically it still is regarded to Canon because I am sticking basically to the Canon guidelines - specifically the dates and usually the outcome of battles, the only thing in this document that is not Canon is the Mobile Suite's sword nor the Mobile Suite nor is the OC driving it nor officially is the Team and/or race he belongs to. The sword DOES have limitations, it can't cut through Equipment made of Anti-Beam and/or reflective armour (which if you watched Gundam Seed as regularly as me, its an elementary fact), however Phase Shift and Laminated Armour are defenseless against it since it is a Phase Shift Armour composite formed from running Creation Particles down its length therefore reinforcing the offensive and defensive capabilities of the sword. The sword was designed as both a sword and a shield, since the Revenge lacks one, if a Mobile Suite carried a MS-sized Positron Cannon the attack would be absorbed however Than Veia would be thrown off balance by recoil, basic facts that I thought were elementary if you had read my fanfic which since you haven't the reason behind you're misunderstanding is clear. - -- 11:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ^Sorry, that was me, my internet is on the fritz. - --BoRadiant 11:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC)